


Febuwhump #2

by LoverOfStuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfStuff/pseuds/LoverOfStuff
Summary: Febuwhump prompt #2 'can't take this anymore'.
Relationships: Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Febuwhump #2

**Author's Note:**

> !!Trigger warning!! There is some triggering material in this fanfic. Please do not read if anything along the lines of sexual assault or attempted rape is triggering to you. Stay safe!

"Peter, get back in your seat right now or I swear I will turn this truck around!" Tony screamed from behind his shoulder.

Peter, who had stood up to look out of the back window of the truck, gave an annoyed huff. His knuckles were turning white from his hands clutching hard on the leather seat, and anyone could tell that was from the fear Peter was experiencing right now. After staring out the window for a second more, he twisted back into his seat.

The truck lurched to the left, and then back again. The passengers of the vehicle were thrown with the movement, crashing their hips and arms into various hard plastic compartments and leather components.

Tony breathed heavily as the truck was smacked back into place. "Okay. Now, Rhodey, can you see about getting that collar off of him?"

At the reminder, Peter reached at his neck and started to lightly finger the collar attached to his neck. It was much more bulky and heavy than he had imagined. Of course, he had heard whispers and rumors of 'the collar'. A device when attached to an enhanced person's neck, could potentially disrupt or disable the use of that person's powers. Peter had thought it was all gossip though. That is, until one had been put around his own neck.

Rhodey nodded hesitantly. He held up what Peter had guessed was a pin or something, he couldn't quite tell except that it was a small thin pointed metal. He motioned for Peter to come closer, and Peter began to oblige.

Wasn't this supposed to be an easy recon mission?

Like a lot of situations like these the Avengers find themselves in, it always starts as a 'simple mission'. This particular situation had all started as a simple under cover recon mission investigating the Raxxon oil company. Shield had been tipped off to a few potentially shady bussiness deals, and a large distribution of funds that weren't covered up as well as they should have been. So, Fury asked the team to step in. He could have sent a few Shield agents, but he had said he wanted to be safe just in case.

Fury was right to be a little on edge it seemed. Fury divided the team into two groups. One team would sneak into the facility, and the other would be waiting outside in case back up was needed. The team going in had been Tony, Clint, Rhodey, and Peter. The team waiting outside was Steve, Natasha, Sam and Wanda.

Everything had been going well, for about five minutes. And then team one was jumped. It was so quick, and so certain that the Raxxon people must have known who they were, and what they were doing. Especially since one of their first actions was strapping one of those collars around Peter. Why else would anyone think to do that? It had to be deliberate. So, team one booked it out of there, ran to the nearest truck, and took off. Now with about four other trucks following them close behind. Where team two had disappeared to, was anyone in the truck's guess.

"Brace yourselves." Clint suddenly blurted out, quite calmly.

The truck lurched to the left once again, sending the rest of the passengers spiraling. Peter, who had been on his hands and knees ready to crawl into the middle seat towards Rhodey, was pushed by the force into said man, head butting the man in the ribcage. Rhodey was flattened into his side of the truck door, letting out a groan as Peter accidentally hit into him. Clint was the driver, and his upper body was slammed into his window, with a loud audible bump. Tony, who was up in the shotgun passenger seat, was thrown wildly towards Clint, his nose violently hitting Clint's shoulder.

"Shit," Clint swore under his breath. "Tony? Do you think team two will get here soon?" He asked.

Tony frowned, understanding what the question meant. "Uh oh. What happened?"

"Tire popped." Clint explained. His jaw tightened and his lips pressed together as he also came to the logical conclusion of the developing situation.

Peter looked over at the front passengers as he gathered himself from his headbutt into Rhodey. He instantly noticed his mentor's fearful face. "What's going on?"

"Just come here, kid." Rhodey tried to distract Peter by pulling his face to look back at himself. He examined the collar around the kid's neck. It was a big and bulky piece of black metal, with a small square of flashing very tiny buttons. Rhodey couldn't really even tell where exactly it connected to itself. To be honest, he wasn't even sure how to do anything about getting this off. But he had to try anything. If the truck stopped, and it seemed like it was moments away, the team would be screwed. They had no real weapons. Rhodey assumed that Clint had a pistol tucked away somewhere on him, but that was it. Tony and himself had no suits, and the Raxxon people took away Tony's watch that could be turned into an Ironman gauntlet, when they were jumped. It was a worse case scenario, but Peter was the only one who could possibly get them out of this. Peter was strong, maybe even stronger than the captain. And he was insanely fast. He didn't even need any equipment to use that strength and speed! Peter could fight for all of them out of this mess. If only he didn't have this collar around him.

Tony glanced fearfully at the back seat as the truck began to slow down. Rhodey was fidgeting with the collar, with streams of sweat rolling down his cheeks from his forehead. His best friend was usually pretty calm and collected, and he only looked like that when he really thought things were bad. Tony didn't really want to look at Peter. It would hurt too much to see the kid. But he glanced anyway. Peter was rubbing the sides of his pants fearfully. Little patches of sweat was becoming visible from where his hands would touch. The look on the kid's face looked terrified.

Now, it was Clint's turn to side glance at Tony. "I have to stop." He declared. "The truck is gonna flip if we keep going."

Tony whipped his head back to Clint and glared. He went to grab the steering wheel from Clint's clamped on hands. "We can handle a flip. Do not stop this truck." Tony argued.

"Not going this fast we aren't!" Clint argued back, tightening his hands in challenge of Tony. "We'll all break bones, if not worse." He looked at the side mirror. Four trucks were still right behind them. "We have to stop and take a chance that they'll just take us in. And hope that Cap and the others will get to us soon."

Tony didn't want to, but he slowly nodded in agreement. They did have a better chance to not die by just surrendering right now. They still had to really hope and pray that Steve's team two were close behind them. Tony stared back over at Peter.

Besides...He had to get Peter out of here.

"Stop the truck." Tony said to Clint, although it almost sounded like he was asking a question. After a moment, Clint nodded and began to ease his foot off the gas.

Peter and Rhodey noticed the drop in speed immediately. Rhodey stopped his hands from tinkering with the collar. "Wait, what's going on?"

Tony sighed as he quickly explained what him and Clint had just gone over. "One of the tires is popped. We can't keep going like this, so we gotta surrender. Until Cap catches up with us at least."

Rhodey and Peter were silent, but still nodded in understanding.

The four of them stayed quiet until the truck finally came to a stop. They breathed out hesitantly, sideglancing and listening out the window. It took about a minute, but finally something erupted from the quiet.

The sound of gunfire came first. It was a rapid noise, hard to distinguish each shot that was fired, but the individual booming of each was hard not to be distinguishable. Next, was the popping of the windows and windshields, and the tinkling of fallen glass afterwards. Those sounds were the worst to ignore. They sounded almost as if they belonged in nature, instead of a sound that followed death.

Peter screamed in surprise, and ducked himself on the truck floor of the backseat. Rhodey had the same idea, but instead settled for sprawling himself on the three backseats. Before he covered his ears and face, he quickly grabbed at Peter's head and shoved him down further. With less room at the front, Tony and Clint could only flatten and lower themselves on the front seats they were confined to.

After a few moments of a constant blaring firing of gunshots, and glass falling on the group, it ceased.

"Is it over?" Peter whispered sweetly. Tony's chest felt heavier again. He couldn't stand when Peter did or said something unintentionally cute in the middle of a dire situation.

After a cautious few seconds, the team began to rise back up from their safe spots. Clint was first, briefly taking some looks out the window. Clint's face hardened when he saw what was waiting. Tony sighed. Well, they knew what they were doing when they stopped the truck. He raised his head back up from the flattened position on the back of the seat. Tony could hear Rhodey and Peter also lifting themselves up to sit back on their seats.

Yeah, Tony shouldn't really be that surprised when he was met with a rifle shoved in his face. Well, not entirely in his face. The suited up man who was pointing the rifle was a couple of steps back from his face. But, the message was clear. It may as well have been shoved in his face. Without turning his head, he tried to catch a glimpse of the rest of the team. They all seemed to be getting the same treatment.

"Wǔzhuāng qǐlái de húndàn!" The man beside Tony yelled. Tony tried to shrug, to use the universal 'I don't know' to express that he couldn't speak... what was that, Chinese? The man just seemed uninterested and angry at that. He pointed with his rifle and at Tony's hands, and then pointed up.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tony growled as he raised his arms, with his hands up and flat. The others shadowed his movement.

Peter squeaked once again as he quickly shifted over in his seat as the truck door next to him opened. Tony kind of wondered why the kid was being so vocal with surprises noises currently. But, he figured that if he had a magical sixth that warned him of everything about to happen, and that got taken away by a stupid collar, it would be jarring to suddenly get settled with.

It was a woman who slid into the backseat. She was also mostly suited up in the vague camo dressings as well. Peter, the damn polite kid that he was, tried to scoot over to give the woman more room. The woman eyed him as he started to slightly. With a strange look on her face, she stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back. Closer to her. Tony's heart fluttered painfully as a disgusting thought came to his mind.

"Avengers." She finally spoke, taking time to physically look at each team member in the truck. "Can you explain why you were trespassing?" Her voice had a small tinge of some sort of accent Tony couldn't place.

Instantly angered at the silence that followed, she raised her voice pointedly as she continued. "Has Raxxon not played by your rules? What has this company done to bring about the Avengers?"

She stopped speaking for a moment to subtly place her hand on Peter's chest. Tony didn't think it was that subtle, however. Instantly the entirety of the people inside the truck tensed. Peter swallowed his fear and closed his eyes.

"We represent the same kind of business as Stark Industries. We are just a company. So why are the Avengers trespassing?" She tried again to question them.

Her hand began to slide down Peter's chest. Closer and closer to an area that was to private to touch. She stopped above the pant line, and slowly but methodically curled a few fingers under the bottom of the shirt. Now touching skin, she twirled the tips of her fingers in small circles on Peter's abdomen.

"We were just sent to investigate some shady dealings Shield found." Clint interrupted the shocked silence the rest of the team had fallen into. "That's it. We'll leave right now."

Tony was able twist his neck to look back at what was happening in the backseat. He had to think quickly about what to do before whatever was happening got... worse. He was going to have a heart attack if anything really bad happened. Peter had opened his eyes again, looking down terrified. Tony guessed that he was probably too scared to move. Tony took a glimpse at Rhodey, and he had a look on his face that he had only seen three times before from his best friend. His face was whitening by the second, and his eyes were trapped in a wide empty stare.

"But that's not all it is." The woman yet again continued. "Why attempt to infiltrate our facility then?" She purred as she asked her question, now turning most of her attention to Peter.

She had now snuck her full under the hem of Peter's shirt. Still rubbing his abdomen, she began to bring her hand up higher, closer to his upper body. His shirt bunched up at her wrist, and started to rise with her hand.

Peter seemingly had snapped out temporarily of his shock, and attempted an escape. He shuffled his bottom over to where Rhodey sat beside him. The woman removed her hand at the distance. And as Peter went to move his legs closer to himself, the woman grabbed his knee and pulled.

Peter quickly and quietly yelled as his leg was pulled closer to the woman. The other was subsequently brought along with it, yet less prominently. He pushed his chest and arms up to legs, trying to get his leg free, when the woman dropped her hold on his leg, and trapped both his hands tightly in her grip.

In the suddenly more compromising position, and undeniable intent, the desperation in the truck suddenly skyrocketed.

"Hey! What're you doing!" Clint demanded, completely turning around.

Tony followed his lead, turning in his seat, ready to leap out of shotgun. "Get the fu-" He started, but was stopped by the feeling of a rifle's muzzle poking him in the back of the head. He slowly moved back to where he was sitting, while the man outside his door yelled Chinese at him.

Rhodey was frozen at he saw what was going on right beside him. He built up the courage to do something, but before he was able, someone grabbed his shoulder. Rhodey turned, and it was another Raxxon man. Without a word, the man pulled at his shoulder and Rhodey was taken out of the truck.

The new man replaced his hold on Peter's hands from the woman as he climbed more fully into the truck. The woman let go, and pushed Peter's legs down until they were flat on the seat. Climbing up into a better spot, she sat on top, straddling him. Realizing his position, Peter flailed his legs and arms, and arched his back to attempt to loosen any grip on himself.

"Stop!" Peter screamed as the women's hands returned to his chest. She pushed his shirt up again. Higher this time, to bunch up at his neck. She leaned down and planted a kiss above his stomach. "No!" Peter cried. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" She asked as she planted her hands on ribs. "Don't stop?"

"Get the fuck off." Clint all but growled angrily to the people behind him. "You're fucking scum!"

Tony heard Peter whimper weakly. He closed his eyes at fearful breaths he heard coming from Peter, and the chuckles from outside the truck. His chest felt like it was filling up like a balloon. Getting tighter and tighter and he couldn't do anything about it. His head was feeling dizzy.

He can't take this anymore.

The woman leaned forward, and grabbed the bunched up shirt at Peter's neck. She brought it toward herself, and pulled the material over Peter's face. The man tightly gripping Peter's wrists shoved them down to the leather of the seat.

The woman switched her attention back to Tony and Clint. "Why would you infiltrate our facility?" She asked again.

"I will kill you." Tony stated simply. It could have been a warning of what would happen if she continued. But it was more of promise of what was to come from that point on.

The woman shrugged off the comment. Not what she was looking for. She kneeled back down and began to slowly kiss down Peter's chest.

It felt as if Peter's brain had turned off. He was still twisting his body in defiance and yelling at the woman to stop what she was doing, but his brain felt out of touch. It was if his soul had escaped his body, and he was staring down from the top of the truck, looking down at what was happening. His mind was numb as he just watched.

It was when the woman eased her fingers at the top of Peter's pants, threatening to pull them off, that Tony lost it. That movement alone made any of Tony's fear of being shot and killed at that moment, any self preservation instinct that he had, to zip away from him.

Tony leaped passed the centre console, and pounced at the woman.

The man who had his gun pointed at Tony fired, barely missing Tony's legs as he dived, and firing his shots through the broken glass window of the back seat. Tony concluded that the near miss was from help of the universe itself.

Tony shoved the woman against the headrest of the back seat. He pushed his arm into her throat. "Step. The. Fuck. Off." He growled as he pressed further. The man holding onto Peter's wrists put his own hands up, and began to back out the truck. The sound on Tony's was pure rage.

Immediately Peter pulled himself up. He pulled down his shirt, and pulled his pants up higher than they had fallen. Only focusing on removing himself from the truck, he crawled to other side of the backseat. He slowly sank out of the truck, landing on Rhodey.

"You piece of shit. I'll kill you!" Tony screamed as he applied more pressure to the women's throat. Not caring of the several guns pointed at him.

Peter fell into Rhodey's open arms. He was sobbing softly into his shoulder.

"Its... Kid...I-" Rhodey was trying to find any words but failed.

Peter's breathing was heavy. "I... I don't feel so good."

A scarlet energy erupted from one of the trucks. Seconds later, glass scattered from the the truck the team was using rose into the air. Captain America's shield danced into the sky, and connected with one of the men outside the truck, aiming his gun at Tony. A few muffled fighting noises behind the truck indicated Natasha. Tony had to let the woman go now. He knew that he did.

He didn't really want to, but he did. He removed his arm from the women's throat, and she gasped for air as Tony flew off out of the truck.

He wanted to find Peter first, but instead was met with Steve.

"Where the hell were you?" Tony demanded, pointing his finger in Steve's face, as if he was at fault.

Steve held his hands up in defense. "We got jumped too, Tony. We got here as soon as we could."

"Well you could have got here sooner." Tony sneered and walked away.

He walked around the truck to the end where Peter and crawled out of. The moment he saw the kid, who was hyperventilating into Rhodey's shoulder, Tony collapsed next to them on his knees.

"Oh Pete. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tony said quietly, rubbing the kid's back as a tear had already escaped his eye.

Peter sniffed. "I... I'm ok." He reassured. "I just need a minute."

"Yeah. Okay... okay." Tony agreed. But, he still needed to say the next thing he spoke. "I won't let something like that to ever happen again, trust me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending wasn't as good as I wanted. I actually wanted to get this out before the day ended. Going for the gold boyssss


End file.
